


The Dragging Princess

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Greyard, Gusion loves his family huhu, Lance's Sister - Freeform, One Shot, a lil bit of sass, short drama, talk about marriage, the eldest of the four Paxleys, the flirting sibling, the new hero mage Guinevere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Guinevere makes an entrance into the Sacred City with a bizarre landing and his brother, Lancelot as the landing stage.Then the Baroque princess meets the brother of her fiance, which brought them in a serious promise.





	The Dragging Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but it gets me time to think. This is the time when Guinevere first appears. Happy reading!^^

Chang e: "The Sun is shining, the birds are singing, the chimes are whistling, oh I feel so happy Spring has come once again!"

Estes: "Indeed nothing can replace the beauty of Ge. A new season, new strength to fight. And lots of paperwork to handle too..."

Lancelot: "Oh, please darling would you not care your boring work for today? Or during Mobile Legends? We have to enjoy our date."

Chang e: "Ugh, I have enough of Lance's impertinence... Let me kill him!"

Estes: "No violence for you Chang e. Let me handle him later..." *red eyes while grinning*

Lancelot: "O-Oh! What a big blue butterfly! How gorgeous like me." *pose*

Eli: "The butterfly is blue, so are you."

Jawhead: "But it doesn't mean you are beautiful."

Diggie: "Yea, Lancelot. If you change a bit, maybe people will like you more."

Lancelot: "What?! Then what you are trying to say is that all this time, people hate my beauty?!" *depressed at a corner*

Chang e: "No one cares about your face."

Estes: "What Diggie meant was your attitude. You seriously need to stop flirting with every men and women you stumble upon."

Eli: "I can't help but wonder why he kiss Estes sometimes. Are they married?"

Estes: "Huh?"

Diggie and Jawhead: *gasps*

Chang e: "What?! Aaaaah!!! Not in a million years! No! No! No! No! No!"

Gord: "I was just gone for roughly 10 minutes to a nearby hotdog stall to get the limited edition jumbo lamb hotdog and now you two are getting married?"

Estes: "Wait, wait there Gord. This is not what you supposed to think by this simple yet complex situation."

Gord: "Sadly, the limited edition hotdog was delicious to be compared by this horrendous news." *munching the hotdog*

Estes: "I said stop listening to assumptions."

Gord: "I can't bear with this while eating my hot dog. I must leave to fulfill tranquility."

Estes: *sighs* "Meet you at dinner, then."

Jawhead: "Eli, brave is a good thing but I think it's rude."

Chang e: "They will never marry!"

Eli: "Really, Jawhead? I'm so sorry! Uwaaah!" *cries*

Jawhead: "Aw don't cry Eli or I'll cry too!"

Diggie: "Then let me rewind time so Eli won't have to feel guilty anymore. Haha!"

Estes: "You don't need to play time, Diggie. Do you remembered last time you rewind to the past? Yes, something else will replace what we've done and I'm not witnessing another hypnosis... We have to let her feel guilty if it means to not get anyone else involve."

Lancelot: "M-M-Married?!"

Chang e: "Oh boy... Here comes the brat that I want to kill but can't!" 

Lancelot: "That's a brilliant idea! We can get married Estes! By that, you don't have to worry about the Moon Elf King being a womanizer!"

Chang e, Diggie, Jawhead and Estes: "Isn't that you?..."

Lancelot: "Or being worried if you have a successor for your throne. We can have many kids and live happily ever after. How's that?!"

Estes: "Look, being rational is the least you can do if you can't control your libido..."

Eli: "Libido?"

Estes: "Lunox! Please erase the word from her head."

Lunox: *suddenly appears* "Alright, your highness."

Estes: "What I'm saying is, it's not happening Lancelot. Marrying? What would my people say? What would the Land of Dawn speak of the humble, great, honorable Moon Elf King if he marries..." *sighs* "Besides, even if it's not marriage, we can still be happy like this. Because our relationship are just rumors about and as I have a reputation to uphold, I can simply talk my way out of it."

Lancelot: "B-But what about kids? You love kids!" 

Estes: "We can't have one, bollocks! What in the bloody hell are you thinking?!"

Eli and Chang e: *gasps*

Estes: "Lunox! Would you please."

Lunox: "Gladly."

Diggie: "You know, you can't just use Lunox's special ability to wipe up their memories every single time you curse."

Estes: "It's an ethical thing to educate children in the most pure way. Though I may have spoken in tactless but beings make mistakes. And she insisted. There is no better reason."

Diggie: "Well, alright but-" 

Estes: "Now where was I? Oh yes, we can't get married or have kids. You should follow your sister for once. She is a responsible lady of the Baroque family that marries for the sake of them. Better than you as you are queer to date me rather than marrying a woman! Not that I'm dissatisfied or dislike you, but why in the world won't you marry a woman, make your family happy, and I love you?"

Chang e: "What?! Lancelot has a sister?!"

Diggie: "Really?!" 

Eli: "I wonder if they're twins." 

Estes: "Their mother even mistook to have two daughters at a time when both of them dressed for a tea party."

Lancelot: "Stop that! Pfft, me and Guinevere looked nothing alike. Though she is cute but I'm more beautiful, more skillful and talented than she is! What she ever does is having fun in the Magic Academy with no improvement whatsoever."

(Suddenly something came on him from afar, so fast that no one saw it coming until it hit Lancelot on the face that sent him a few blocks away.)

Guinevere: "FOUND YOU LOSER!"

Diggie: "What on Earth is that?! More like, who is she?! Woaah, she looks so strong."

Guinevere: "Aw! You're so sweet little birdy." *hugs* "So soft, so fluffy!" 

Diggie: "The blessing, hehehe."

Eli: "Jawhead, I'm scared..."

Jawhead: "It's alright, Eli. She doesn't look harmful."

Estes: "It's good to see you, Guinevere. You look lively as always."

Guinevere: "Oh your highness, don't flatter me haha. You look humble as always too."

Estes: "Now that's a great compliment to brighten my day. What brings you here? Entering the arena?" 

Guinevere: "You're right! I got an invitation from the GM and while following my brother here so I could kick his ass to practice my skills, entering Mobile Legends could let me experience something new. I heard Lance had become quite powerful after joining here. Not that I'm impressed though."

Estes: "That is true. We all have become stronger. Though his personality still hasn't changed..."

Guinevere: "I figured so... He has skills but if he can use his brain more, he wouldn't act like a fool and saying things that is impossible! Yea, I heard about your marriage and having kids. I don't know what's going on in his head but I'm glad you taught him about sensibility for once." 

Estes: "The contrast between the two of us, makes us inseparable. I can guarantee fantasizing will cease to exist in his mind."

Guinevere: "I'm counting on you, Estes!"

Lancelot: "Forgive me for interrupting your family reunion conversation but what you did, Guinevere destroyed my face!" *point to a little scar on his lower lip*

Guinevere: "It's just a cut, dummy! Hahaha! How did you like that! I found you. I guess my magic are enhancing my senses too. I can surpass you in no time hahaha!" 

Lancelot: "I don't use magic, sister! It's different. By the way, how's your future husband?" 

Guinevere: "Say about him again and I'll land on your butt next time!" 

Estes: "Do you have problems with your fiancé?"

Guinevere: "Oh! I feel so annoyed and uncomfortable with him sometimes, Estes!" 

Lancelot: "Wait, so you don't want to share your problems to me? Why?!" 

Guinevere: *ignores Lancelot* "You know Estes what happened? He always brought me flowers, a bouquet once a week. He visits me like four times a month and keep asking me on a date. And even if we do go out, he just sits there being shy and asked about myself like a lot. Like, doesn't he want to talk about himself for once? He kept on wanting me to say all about me and my family. When it's my turn to question him, he just answered in short sentences that annoyed me to the point the date only last for an hour! Luckily the place he brought me to eat served my favourite food, or I'll have him send back to his family ASAP!"

Lancelot: "I mean what kind of date is that right? The girl is the jerk who isn't interested in the guy so that's why the date didn't last."

Guinevere: "Do you want to have a taste of my magic, Lance?" 

Estes: "You must have it hard. You are to marry someone for family's sake and you don't even like the man."

Guinevere: "You understand me, Estes! I like girls more often than guys. Following my mother's traits."

Jawhead: "Now this is shocking..."

Eli: "What?" 

Guinevere: "Me and Lance are bisexual. We both date the same gender but can have relationship with the opposite. I mean, we are flexible. We carry these traits by our parents because they were like that in our age."

Chang e: "What the?! You both are corrupted?!" 

Estes: "Lunox! Sorry to bother you again but please?" 

Lunox: "As you wish."

Estes: "Enough about the family's sexuality. My advice is, give the man a chance. He has shown his efforts and seems to me he is interested in you. Maybe you can see the contrast between you and him as I see in your brother as an advantage in maintaining your relationship."

Guinevere: "I know that! I just don't even think of marrying now. Ugh, what is father thinking."

Lancelot: "He just wants what's best for you, sister. At least appreciate his love to you. As your brother, I demand you to marry that man and make our father and me happy."

Gord: "Besides, Guinevere's fiancé is a sibling to Gusion. And you know the Paxleys are famous for their notorious magic. Marrying one of them gets access to their Magic Garden..." *daydreaming*

Diggie: "Huh? You came back?" 

Estes: "I guess he has a lifetime desire to enter the Garden, only..."

Chang e: "Why did you come back, Gord?" 

Gord: "When I was strolling around, I saw Lancelot landed badly beside me. He got back up and before started running, I asked him. It led me back here to find another Baroque."

Guinevere: "Oh! I know you. You were Professor Gord, the holder of Mystic Magic that almost destroyed half the academy fighting a fire wielder."

Gord: "Ugh, my reputation in the academy is against me. I got banned so I became a full-time researcher."

Chang e: "You fought with Valir?!" 

Gord: "He was my student." *ahem*

Guinevere: "Now I need to register myself. My dumb brother, lead me the way please!" 

Lancelot: "I'm not dumb! Aarrgh! I want to kick your ass too if it wasn't you're my only sister!" 

Guinevere: "Hahaha! You know you love your only cute and beautiful sister."

Lancelot: "I just hate that fact!"

(Suddenly Bruno, Alucard, Zilong, Angela, Gusion, Harley and Kagura came.)

Bruno: "The explosion came from here but all I see is Estes's group and a lady... Huh?! It's her!" 

Zilong: "What is it?" 

Kagura: "Huh? Wasn't there was some sort of monster landed here just a moment ago?" 

Alucard: "Monster?! I'm ready!"

Gusion: "Don't you fight demons?"

Bruno: "I think I know who landed here and caused injuries to Lancelot." *points to Lance then to Guinevere* "You're the new hero here aren't you?" 

Guinevere: "Hey! You are terribly rude to point a lady like that!"

Angela: "I guess you owe her an apology, Bruno. Forgiveness maintain happiness!" 

Bruno: "Ah, sorry about that."

Kagura: *giggles* "I thought it was one of the monsters I trapped that got freed, but it was just a beautiful maiden."

Guinevere: "Oh God, you are the kindest person I've ever met! Let's have a girls day out!"

Gord: "Now that escalated quickly."

Alucard: "Woah, wait a minute, so this girl here is the new hero? Lance's sister. A mage user."

Zilong: "And they look alike." 

Harley: "I wonder-" 

Guinevere: "Aah! You look quite dashing there! Hey, my name is Guinevere. What's yours?" *gets close to Alucard*

Harley: "Ah, so it is certain that flirting is in their DNA."

Alucard: "Uhm, it's Alucard, the Demon Hunter."

Guinevere: "What?! You're a hunter? Oh my gosh, that is so awesome! Let's go have a drink and tell me all about your battles."

Estes: "Uh oh, wait Guinevere! He has a...partner already."

Zilong & Gusion: *thumbs up*

Guinevere: "Yea? Who?" 

Angela: "This is going way off from our main reason here." 

Bruno: "Angela's right! We didn't come all the way here to have a date fight."

Gusion: "Finally. So now we know who she is. Can we go now?" 

Guinevere: "Wait a minute. You looked familiar. ... Greyard?" 

Gusion: "Huh?! That name... Oh, now I get it. You are my brother's fiancée. The only female in the Baroque family. I only heard of a lady from the family, never the name or face. That's why I couldn't recognize sooner."

Guinevere: "Wow, am I famous or what? Haha!" 

Diggie: "No, Guinevere. It isn't because of that. Let me refresh your mind. Gord said about Gusion being one of the Paxleys years ago before got disowned. And that is Gusion." *points at Gusion*

Estes: "Maybe your family or his family never told you about the Tragedy of the Fourth Son in the Paxleys."

Gusion: "Do you really need to capitalize the words like some sort of story?"

Estes: "It's interesting like that."

Guinevere: "Oh! So you're the youngest sibling from the three? I never heard such story."

Gusion: "Of course they would never talk about me. They want me cease to exist from the family. Enough about that, how's Greyard doing?" 

Guinevere: "Good, shy and annoying as always."

Gusion: "Yea. It figures when all he does is studying politics and magic. Even flirting with a lady is lower than amateurs level. I can't blame him but if you're the first lady he likes, then he is serious. Please take care of my brother even though they don't recognize me as one."

Guinevere: "That really depends on my ego. But okay."

Lancelot: "Now let's drop the drama and carry on our joyous plans for the day! Let's go Estes." 

Estes: "I want to visit the bookstore."

Lancelot: "Goodbye Gusion babe~" *flying kiss*

Gusion: *reflects the flying love kiss with his blade*

Guinevere: "Hey! I want to register, idiot! I'm dragging you with me." 

Lancelot: "Ah! Help me, Estes! I'm hurt!" 

Estes: "Let's help her register first then."

Diggie: "Bye, guys!"

Gord: *waves*

Eli and Chang e: "Meet you all at dinner!" 

Angela and Kagura: "Bye!"

Kagura: "Now, that was some heartfelt story there. You hold on Gusion! You'll find happiness that you deserve. I'll pray for you."

Gusion: "Thank you, Kagura. I'm just glad my brother can find love."

Zilong: "You know, Gusion. Love can change people's heart. And there is no doubt your brother could accept you again after being with Guinevere."

Alucard: "Yea. Like how Zi changed my heart!" *kisses Zilong on the cheek*"

Zilong: "That tickles, idiot haha."

Gusion: *nosebleed and pass out*

Harley: "What?! Now we have to carry him again, you idiots!" *sighs* "That Guinevere, I hope I'm stronger. Because in the Academy, she quickly surpasses the other students which I acknowledged to be strong as me before I left."

Bruno: "A quick learner. An adaptor. Interesting." *types on his left arm computer*

Alucard: "Can we go eat now? I'm starving like hell."

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain about the heroes special abilities. Each and everyone of them has their own abilities other than the usual abilities in the game. Let me give you some of my ideas.
> 
> Diggie: Can rewind time for a specific situation but the side effect is what was happened, happen to other people. Like, Eli cried because felt guilty. Diggie can rewind time to avoid it to happen again but a random person will get what Eli experienced earlier.
> 
> Lunox: In Harith's drama, by looking at each other, she can make a person view his/her possible future in a glimpse and at the same time she records them in her orb. If it's good, it's light, if it's bad, then it's dark. Only she can view it and she placed them within herself. In this drama, she can delete some of the memories that are unimportant. In this case, she has two abilities but are connected to one another because she views the future that the memory of the person holds in the future. It counts as one ability but with 2 subs ability ...Try to get what I mean here XD
> 
> Cyclops: Can see the past of a person which makes him know who and what kind of person he meets.
> 
> That's a bit from me. About Greyard. It's an additional character I made to be the first son of the Paxleys. I made him as a shy but strict to the family tradition of magic. He isn't that outgoing and good at socializing with people. He rarely meets girls so Guinevere is the first one to have his heart. But this character will either be the first or the second son depends on ML's way of making their stories.


End file.
